


Moments in an Elevator

by spikesgirl58



Series: writing meme [5]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Writing Meme challenge for:  Itsjustc  Pairing:  Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin  Prompt:  Power outage in an elevator</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments in an Elevator

 

Illya barely glanced up from his assignment folder as the elevator doors opened and his partner stepped in. Napoleon cleared his throat and reached to punch the floor for Waverly’s office. It was already lit.

“You, too?” he asked while staring straight ahead as the door closed.

“Me, too. Finally.” As of late, both men had been seemingly chasing different goals. For a few affairs, they had been paired and the chemistry clicked. Then, as quickly as it had happened, they were split up and sent on their own way.

“Don’t get your hopes up,” Napoleon cautioned, a grimace twisting his mouth.

“I’m Russian, Napoleon. I have no hopes.” He returned to the folder.

When it became obvious that Illya was not going to continue, Napoleon asked, “So, how have you been?”

“Chasing my own tail and you?”

“The same.” There was a moment of silence. “I wonder what we did wrong.”

“Wrong?” Illya closed the file. “Nothing that I know of. We were successful, at least to UNCLE’s way of thinking.”

“Then why did they split us up?”

“Because we can do more damage that way?”

“Or they found out about Calcutta.”

Any retort from Napoleon was cut off as the elevator suddenly jerked and went dark. A moment later the emergency lights came on, bathing the interior with a soft red glow.

Immediately, two communicators were out. Illya paused and let Napoleon continue.

“Open Channel D. What’s going on, Harriet?”

“Citywide blackout. Where are you?”

“Trapped in an on-site elevator.”

“I’ll get a rescue crew to you as soon as I can.” The communicator went dead and Napoleon sighed.

“Okay, we’ll just be sitting here, then.”

“We could probably escape through the ceiling hatch.” Illya took off his glasses and tucked them away. “And what about Calcutta?”

Napoleon held up a finger and went over to a small camera. He disconnected it from the power and then dusted off his hands.   “You know what about Calcutta.”

“It was our off time and we only broke a half dozen rules.”

“It was great, though.” Napoleon sighed. “Good times.” He sat down on the floor of the elevator and looked up at Kuryakin. “Want to give it another go?”

“If you think you have the strength for it.”

_Three hours later_

Napoleon adjusted his tie and smiled at his slightly disheveled partner as the elevator rumbled back to life. “You owe me dinner.”

Illya re-knotted his tie. “You own me medical costs. I won’t be able to stand upright for a week. Chinese, okay?”

The door opened and they stepped out, two efficient and deadly agents for whom Calcutta was just the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
